Saved By A Broski
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Tired of seeing poor AJ used and abused by Daniel Bryan, Zack steps up to the plate and saves her. Prequel to my future fic, Secret Crush! Look for it soon! Zack/AJ! One-Shot!


_A/N: I'm on a roll tonight guys with yet another new fanfic. This one is a prequel to an upcoming one. Enjoy guys!_

"Flight of the valkyries" blared through the crowd as World Heavyweight champion Daniel Bryan came out with his devoted girlfriend AJ right behind him. Daniel's bravado, confidence, and energy were in full effect tonight, much to the crowd's irritation.

AJ smiled at Daniel as they made their way to the ring.

Just to piss off the fans and please his girlfriend he spread the ring ropes so AJ could enter the ring first.

AJ looked up at him lovingly as she got in the ring.

Daniel let the boos rain down from the fans before speaking, "There is just one thing I have to get off my chest."

AJ looked up at Daniel with a smile.

"Randy Orton is an overrated joke," Daniel declared, explaining his dislike for WWE's Apex Predator.

The fans immediately showered Daniel with boos, hating how he slandered their hero.

"I find it hard to believe that people can cheer a man who calls himself," he put up air quotes, "The Viper." He smirked a little.

The fans then started an RKO chant, seemingly calling for Randy.

Daniel endured the chants, "Instead of cheering for a man like that, you should be cheering for me," he said with a little smile growing on his face.

The fans booing intensified as a few signs went up saying vegans aren't real men.

"Look at me. I'm a vegan! And I'm the world heavyweight champion and I have a beautiful girlfriend. There is no way I can lose," Daniel said with pride.

'Voices' hit to a thunderous ovation as Randy came out in his trademark cold, slow methodical walk.

Daniel stood his ground, even though he never thought that Randy was going to actually show up.

"Daniel, you say that you can't lose, but with every match your in, when you know your in danger of losing, you cheat your way out of it." Randy spoke coolly.

"Have you seen me wrestle before? I don't need to cheat," Daniel said with smugness.

"You know something? You remind me of myself when I first came up. I too was an arrogant asshole, thinking I owned the company, but Undertaker gave me my wake-up call, and I'll give you yours when I hit you with an R...K...O."

"Yeah but Danny isn't like you," AJ spoke out, defending her boyfriend.

Randy smirked. "Really? And what am I AJ? At least I don't verbally abuse the woman I'm supposed to be dating." He fired back with cool confidence.

As soon as AJ was about to speak again, Daniel talked first, "Please shut up AJ, this doesn't concern you,"

"I rest my case." Randy chuckled.

"Shut up!" Daniel growled, "What does a snake like you know about us?"

Randy flashed his trademark grin. "I know that you put her in Show's path so he could bowl her over back in January."

"Don't listen to this snake AJ. I would **NEVER** put you in harms way," Daniel said in defense but AJ just stood there, unsure of who to believe.

"Come on AJ, do I look like a liar?" Randy asked calmly.

Daniel spoke for AJ again, grabbing her hand this time, "Come on AJ. We've had enough."

AJ followed Daniel out of the ring obediently, a thousand thoughts swirling in her head.

"AJ I know how these things go kid. The second he loses that title to me he'll dump you. Is this the image you want? Following a bastard like a lovesick puppy? I sure wouldn't." Randy replied coolly.

AJ had Daniel in her ear all the way up the ramp, "You can't believe him, you know I'd do anything for you," Daniel said, trying to coerce AJ to ignore the Apex Predator but deep in her heart, she felt that Randy was right all along.

Randy smirked at Daniel, giving the smug champ his signature Legend Killer pose as he went up the ramp.

About 10 to 15 minutes later backstage, while Daniel was in a solo photoshoot for WWE, AJ was waiting near the photo room, the words from Randy's promo still swirling in her ears, unsure who to believe.

As fate would have it, the United States Champion, Long Island Iced-Z Zack Ryder came by and noticed her. "Hey AJ, what's up girl?" He asked cheerfully.

AJ perked up and smiled back at Zack, "Hey Zack. I'm just waiting on Danny to get done with his photoshoot, without me."

"Well that's not cool, you should be with him." Zack reasoned, lifting his broski sunglasses up a little.

AJ being the understanding girlfriend that she was showed her blind loyalty to Daniel, "I don't mind, I'm sure it won't take long anyway."

"But are you happy with Daniel?" He asked gently.

AJ's eyes widened a little, she was loyal to Daniel but she wasn't exactly happy with him either, "I...I..." she stammered, unable to get her words out.

"It's okay, you can tell me." Zack gently reassured.

"I don't," AJ said softly.

Zack hugged her soothingly. "It's okay to cry AJ...I'm here for you."

AJ couldn't help herself as tears started to pour from her eyes, "I just don't know what to do. Daniel says he loves me but he sure doesn't know how to show it."

"He doesn't. Why else would he put you at ringside and let Show run into you? He's using you. I'll keep you safe...if you'll let me." Zack answered softly, with genuine affection in his voice.

AJ looked at Zack with hope in her eyes, "Do you mean that?"

"Of course AJ. I won't ever hurt you. I might have a crush on Eve but I'm getting signals that she doesn't like me like that." Zack admitted with honesty.

AJ took in all of this. Zack was single, Daniel didn't care about her, and at the risk of becoming a heartbreaker she'd find real happiness with a man that deserves her. However before she gave her answer Daniel left the photoshoot room, "Hey Zack."

Zack did his best to mask his emotions. He and Daniel were good friends before this storyline, but seeing him mistreat AJ had drastically changed his opinion. "Hey Daniel." The US Champ answered coolly.

"You ready to go babe?" Daniel asked AJ. That immediately put AJ in the hotseat. Her response would basically determine which man had her heart. Needless to say she practically froze in place.

Zack adjusted his title on his shoulder. As much as he wanted to speak for AJ, he knew it wasn't his place to. It was her love life, and therefore her choice.

"No," AJ said softly.

Zack discreetly smiled, glad she was making the right choice.

"Don't joke around AJ, lets go," Daniel said while grabbing AJ's hand but she resisted, "I said no," the diva stated, raising her voice.

Zack started to whistle innocently, hoping to keep the attention off him.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"I've come to my senses Daniel. I'm breaking up with you," AJ said, growing confidence.

"Woo woo woo, you know it!" Zack added, a slight hint of glee in his voice.

Daniel's emotions turned from frustration to anger, and right at Zack Ryder. He immediately pushed him against the wall, "What did you tell her?" He demanded angrily.

"I simply told her the truth bro. You were using her." Zack answered, deadly calm.

Daniel snapped in anger. He grabbed Zack by the arm and sucessfully pulled him down to the floor in the Labell Lock.

Zack yelled in pain, immediately tapping.

AJ tried to pull Daniel off but to no avail, "**HELP! I NEED HELP!**" she yelled.

It took four security guards to pull Daniel off of Zack, "**THIS ISN'T OVER RYDER!**" The world heavyweight champion yelled as he was being pulled back by the security.

Zack groaned as he slowly got up, the submission doing a number on his arm, neck and shoulder.

AJ immediately helped Zack up, "Omigod are you ok? Do you need to go to the doctor?" AJ asked with clear concern inh her voice.

"No no I'm fine." Zack replied, not wanting AJ to worry about a non-existant injury.

AJ knew that this was the right time to do what she really wanted to do, she kissed Zack deeply on his lips.

Zack blushed, not expecting a kiss, but he happily kissed her back.

AJ wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you Zack, I know how much of a jerk my EX-boyfriend really is."

Zack smiled shyly. "It's the least I can do."

She smiled, "Now lets go out and celebrate since you're feeling so good."

"Yeah let's do that." Zack grinned happily.

After they got their things AJ walked hand in hand with Zack to the parking lot and got into Zack's truck before driving off, eager to celebrate their new relationship.

The End!


End file.
